Silverfish
by The Agent X
Summary: Gabriel tries his hand at matchmaking and Marinette joins the Agreste household. Craziness ensues. [LadyNoir]


Silverfish

by

 **The Agent X**

The mysterious supporter of Pairs!

A/N:(Originally posted on tumblr April 24th 2016)

This is technically a story idea and not an actual story, hence the odd narration.

* * *

After the fight against Simon Says, Gabriel hugs Adrien in his room and notices a glint on his finger: a ring. He knows that ring. He's seen it, studied it in the pages of a yellowing book. This is a miraculous, and Gabriel comes to the momentous realisation that Chat Noir is _his own son_.

He knows Chat Noir is in love with Ladybug from all the times he's seen them fight. He gets the idea that he has to sway Adrien away from Ladybug so that when the time comes, they will work together - as father and son - to get back his wife. To this end, Gabriel Agreste takes on Marinette Dupain-Cheng as his apprentice, requiring that she spend inordinate amounts of time with the Agreste family.

It's really just a ruse of course. He has this vague idea of throwing a pretty girl at Adrien to turn him away from Ladybug. Teenagers are fickle like that. Marinette just happened to be the only one of Adrien's age-mates that Gabriel could remember _and_ had a valid excuse for abducting.

Marinette is ecstatic. Not only does she get to work directly with her favourite designer but she also gets to spend time with Adrien. Adrien doesn't question it much either. He is just happy to have a friend around and have the house feel less empty.

Lots of high-jinks ensue with stuffy, grumpy Gabriel trying to push together these two awkward teens _and_ keep up the pretence of training her. Only somewhere along the way, Gabriel ends up actually appreciating Marinette. He starts to value her as a person and not just a tool. He sees the quality of her work and her brilliant mind and her passion and slowly begins to actually teach her, test her, push her until whenever she comes over it's no longer 'Adrien take the girl to the east room,' or 'Adrien wait here with her while I attend to some totally legit business', it's now 'Adrien, go away so that Marinette can concentrate on her work. We'll see you at dinner.'

Marinette starts to trust herself and to blossom into her confidence under Gabriel's tough-love tutelage. Gabriel doesn't shelter people, he challenges them and it's exactly what she needs. She can't be a stuttering, clumsy mess anymore because Gabriel demands _better_. So instead of bending under the pressure, Marinette rises to the occasion, to the point where when Gabriel starts to push her, she pushes _back,_ showing her true character. He admires her spirit and she feels so grateful to the teacher who gave her this opportunity and has helped bring out the best in her.

The first time he lets her see his personal studio, she's awestruck. The designs, the fabrics, the notes. _Thank you_ , _Mr. Agreste,_ she breathes.

 _Don't thank me_ , he smiles. Not the wide fake smile used to charm the fashion world. This is his own slight smile, born of pride and promise. _We're practically family._

As Marinette and Gabriel develop their tutor-student relationship, Adrien becomes a bit jealous of it. A bit bitter. Because his father has never spent that much time with _him_ , never praised _him_ , or talked to _him_ like an adult with opinions worth listening to. He becomes resentful of Marinette's presence in the house. But of course he doesn't _say anything_ because he is Adrien and he has to be perfect. Perfect son, perfect boy. He's not angry at Marinette. He knows it's not her fault, but he can't help the bitter feelings that well up whenever he sees her now. So he tries not to see her, spending more time roaming the streets as his alter-ego.

But those feelings carry over to his double-life and Ladybug starts noticing Chat's strange behaviour, the slightly brittle edge to his smile. So of course she asks what's wrong. He finds himself confiding in her. All the things he can't say to his father, all the things he pushes down, he tells them to her: he's replaceable, he's useless. He's just an ornament. No one really loves _him_.

Ladybug listens, _really_ listens. She tells him the truth. Her truth. He is not replaceable. He is not useless. He is Chat Noir. _But more than that,_ _you are my partner and my_ _friend,_ she says frankly. _And I can't do this without you._

Her petite hand steadies him as it rests lightly on his shoulder. _Silly kitty,_ she smiles. _You are loved_.

Even if it's not in the way he wants, it's enough for him. (Though really, she's not sure anymore. Chat is sincere and considerate in his own way and Adrien is kind but distant. She feels like she never knew either of them after all). The more Ladybug listens, the more her heart breaks for her friend. She starts to wonder about this strange, cheerfully sad boy she works with.

As Ladybug supports him, laughs with him, treats him like a person, he falls down, down, down. Chat Noir only falls more utterly and irrevocably in love with her. Until finally Gabriel can see that his plan isn't working. Lately he's been desperately trying to make Adrien and Marinette love each other. Not just because of the plan but also because he genuinely wants Marinette in the family. But she's been distracted (it's affecting her work and he's worried about her) and Adrien has started to show strange emotions and express anger (it's unlike him and he's worried about him).

So he brings everything to a head before things can get any worse and Adrien is lost to him completely. It _has_ to be now. This _has_ to work. Papillon makes a plan to capture Chat Noir. He'll keep him safe and set a trap for when Ladybug comes for him. Then once she's defeated he'll reveal himself and explain everything to Adrien. Once he sees what it's been for, then he'll understand.

Papillon does it. He captures Chat during a patrol and brings him to the lair. Ladybug comes soon after by following Chat's Miraculous. She is livid. She is _furious_. _**She is rage**_. She is nothing but anger and movement and burning will. She is too much for him. Ladybug has gone full Mama Bear on Papillon's arse because **NO ONE** hurts Chat Noir.

But Chat's not hurt; he's watching. Ladybug is in danger and he can do nothing but silently struggle. He has to get free. She's alone and he has to help her. Papillon can't beat Ladybug in this fight. But then, he doesn't have to. All he has to do is get her in the right place. Ladybug is angry, too angry to see this clearly.

The trap springs at the same time Chat breaks free.

Papillon doesn't notice. She is trapped; suspended. He can see the struggle written on her pretty face, but the magic will not budge. He's been ready for this moment. To create life you have to take it. It's a necessary sacrifice. He would finally have his perfect family and they - all four of them - can live together.

Papillon raises the knife.

It's _impossible_ , but Ladybug moves. Not a lot. Not enough, he thinks. Her right arm jerks from her side and he dismisses the feeble attempt at a block. His knife arcs down, hitting just below her sternum to sink into soft flesh. As it does so, Ladybug's hand moves up, up, and it is only when it settles on the stone at the base of his throat that Papillon realises she hadn't been trying to block at all.

Two things happen at once.

Ladybug rips the miraculous from his body, and Chat Noir slams into him from the side.

With Papillon's concentration broken, Ladybug is freed from the spell and she crumples. The two men tumble to the ground as the transformation breaks. They struggle amongst the swirling light, until finally one gains control.

Chat comes out on top, a hand to Gabriel Agreste's throat. The other is hovering by his face, coated in shifting darkness. Chat doesn't speak, doesn't move. His body is tensed with barely-contained fury, eyes dark, inhuman. Gabriel feels the first thrill of fear. He speaks, the only word that might reach through Chat's internal struggle.

"Adrien."

Gabriel sweats. Chat doesn't move. "Adrien, please."

Nothing.

"It's me," he says needlessly.

He doesn't know what reaction he'd hoped for. He doesn't know what he expected, but it isn't this. This nothingness.

Gabriel's salvation comes from the side.

"Chat," the voice is soft.

After a heavy pause that lasts an eternity, Chat changes. Slowly at first, the wildness leaving his eyes like a dying ember. Then he blinks and it is gone, and father and son stare at each other once more.

Gabriel flinches as Chat slams the palm of his hand against the floor. With a hiss and crack of concrete the dark energy dissipates, but Chat doesn't pause to watch. He springs away from Gabriel, doesn't even think as he rushes towards his lady.

When Gabriel looks at Ladybug, he sees her curled over, hand pressing tightly to her abdomen and drawing in shallow breaths. The bloodied knife is lying on the ground, surrounded by red spots. The butterfly miraculous is still clutched in her hand. Chat drops behind her, pulling her against him, supporting and adding his hands to press on her stomach. He talks to her. Tells her she's strong, she's brave, this is nothing for her. Promises she'll be okay, he'll never tell a joke again if she can just be okay. Pleads, begs, don't leave, don't go, _please please please_ , Ladybug, _please_ just hold on.

His voice is almost steady through the tears.

Gabriel looks at them. Looks at the girl that Adrien values more than family, and feels all of his old rage return. This is all because of _her._

"You stupid girl," he hisses, and both heroes glance over like they're surprised, like they'd _forgotten_ him. "You've ruined him. You ruined all of it. We were going to be _happy._ We were going to be a family again."

Chat Noir - _Adrien_ \- grits his teeth, but strangely the heroine only chuckles. It sounds like sorrow.

"We practically were," she tells him between gasps. It feels like an echo.

Looking up, she rests a shaking hand against Chat's face. He puts his forehead to hers, their tears mingling on her cheeks. "I'm so, so sorry, Adrien," she whispers.

"Ladybug," he clutches her. "Lady, don't. Don't say that _. Please._ "

She sighs as she loses consciousness.

Chat Noir and Gabrielle Agreste watch as a pink light surrounds her and Ladybug de-transforms. When the light settles, it is Marinette Dupain-Cheng who lies in Chat's arms. The two men look at each other in shock. The girl that they both care about so much is one and the same.

* * *

A/N: Welp, things are going to be awkward in the Agreste house for a while.

So... I wrote this thing? that started as a cutesy idea to add more Gabriel/Papillon to the whole confusing dance of masks. I wanted to develop a relationship between him and Marinette because I love the idea of him softening to her and them sassing each other. But then I didn't know how to stop and it got out of control and, um, somehow ended up as this.

Sorry?

EDIT: To put people out of their misery I felt I should clarify that Marinette does indeed live. (That's why things are so awkward)


End file.
